Come with Me
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: "Fading in, fading out, on the edge of paradise. Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find, only you can set my heart on fire" - Ellie Goulding. Smut.


**A/N** : See, I told you I'm planning on writing this. So this is my version of the five minutes. I kept hoping they'd show them in bed after, sort of like the scene in the show's pilot, but it never happened! Oh well, that's what fanfics are for, right? I sure hope you find this satisfying. Would love to know what you think!

* * *

 **Come with Me**

"Will you please get back in bed?" she asked, motioning him to get up from his chair.

"Well, that depends. You gonna come with me?" he asked, his eyes landing on hers, a mischievous smile barely crossing his lips.

Smiling coyly at him, she really couldn't resist him. "I'll give you five minutes" she said, taking his hand in hers as he stood up.

Walking into their bedroom, he pulled her into his embrace, holding her tight against his body as he leaned forward to kiss her. He started off slow, gently deepening the kiss, his tongue daring to enter her mouth, stroking hers. She melted under his touch, leaning even more closely into his embrace, allowing his lips to move against hers in a way that took her breath away.

Untying her scarf, he pulled it slowly, the fabric rubbing softly against her skin, his fingers grazing her breasts on the way. She shivered at the light touch of his fingers, at the softness of his touch. Pushing him backwards and breaking their kiss, she met his eyes, recognizing the fire she knew so well. "Henry, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked, grinning. He slowly peeled the jacket off her shoulders, his hands restricting his movements.

"I think the doctor ordered you to rest. And I'm pretty sure rest doesn't involve sex".

Throwing her jacket to the floor, he kissed her cheek and then her neck and finally, playfully bit down her earlobe, making her sigh. "Babe, I'm fine. And I need to taste something that isn't that Prussian blue stuff. I need to taste you". Making sure she doesn't respond, he crashed his lips to hers, now kissing her more passionately, his tongue playing with hers, his hands moving to hold her slim figure tightly. "Besides" he said as he allowed her some air, "you took such good care of me last night. I owe you".

Her protest quickly died on his lips as he kissed her again, as his fingers fiddled with the buttons of her blouse, popping them one by one. The rest of her clothes joined the jacket on the floor, and he began to push her naked form towards the bed. As she fell against the pillows, he climbed on top of her, hungrily kissing her.

"You know" she said, tilting her head as he trailed a path of kisses down her neck, "it took me forever to get these clothes on, and you just tossed them around".

"Hmm. I keep telling you it's a waste of time. I'll always make sure to undress you. I thought you knew that by now".

"You could also be patient every once in a while".

Stopping, he moved to look into her eyes, meeting the grin on her face. "Babe, I don't do patience. I do you".

"See, now that's the problem" she smirked, "I said five minutes, and this isn't going to take five minutes".

He kissed her again before moving from her and getting out of the bed. Walking towards the scattered clothes on the floor, he reached for her purse and got her phone out. Lying back on top of her, he smiled. "Which is why you better call and say you'll be late" he grinned, handing her the phone, "you know, while you still have your thoughts in order".

Rolling her eyes, she called the office. "Blake? Yeah, hi. I'm… I'm running a little late. Henry… He's not feeling so well" she said to the other end of the line, her eyes locking on his as his face lit up and she knew he was going to make the most of this.

"Good" he said once she hung up. "Now close your eyes and enjoy this". Taking her phone from her and placing in on the nightstand, he kissed her again, slow and gentle, his lips pressing lightly to hers, his tongue playing with hers. Leaving her lips, his hands roamed her bare body, tracing every inch of her skin, watching as each time he touched her, she shivered. He smiled at this, loving the impact he still had on her. He paid vast attention to her breasts, he was eager to taste _her_.

Leaning between her legs, he grinned when she jumped just enough without him touching her. "God baby, you smell so good" he breathed, drinking in her scent.

Moving closer to his mouth, she felt her breath stuck in her lungs and she sucked in air. "Don't tease me Henry" she said.

"Your wish is my command" he smiled at her, letting her know he's going to take care of her. Moving to her center, he ran his tongue from her opening and up to her clit, making her suck air again as she closed her eyes and her head fell against the pillows. He moved slow, applying light pressure with his lips. His tongue moved up and down, then from side to side, changing his paths. His lips daring to suck her clit every once in a while, his tongue almost entering her, taunting her. Her chest was heaving, he breath shallow. She was panting, her eyes shut tight, her mouth open. Silent cries left her mouth, pleasure washing over her. He traced her hip, moving his hand to rest on her stomach, feeling her rapid breaths. Taking his hand in hers, she squeezed it tight, silently asking him to keep going.

Spreading her lips, he was able to explore new places with his tongue and she hissed and jumped when he licked her. Pressing his lips to her, he sucked her hard, his tongue moving fiercely. He looked at her – her back arched, her hand gripping the sheets. She was close, so close. "Baby" he called against her skin, his breath warm, making her shiver. "Elizabeth, I need to hear you. Let yourself feel, let go".

Pushing his tongue just enough inside of her, he elicited a loud shriek from her. Smiling through his motions, he moved back to her clit, catching it between his lips, sucking slowly. She cried again, louder this time, her hand moving through his hair, pushing him further into her. Ready to push her over the edge, he ran his tongue slowly from her opening to her clit, making her moan loudly. Her body jolted, trembling under his touch, her thighs closing around him. He kept licking and sucking, prolonging her orgasm, making the most out of it. Her body twitched and turned, moving to the beat of her rapid breaths until the pleasure died down and she lied still against the pillows, trying to catch her breath.

When he moved to meet her eyes, her hands worked fast, pulling his pants and boxes down his legs, freeing his growing erection. Pulling the zipper down, she took his sweatshirt off, forcing him to lift his hands as she took off his shirt. Finally naked as well, he pressed his body to her, feeling her sweaty skin against his, the warmth of her center. She moved to kiss him, her hand running through his hair, pulling him closer to her. Using the opportunity, he turned her legs to her side as her back laid flat against the pillows. He pushed hard inside of her, making her scream at screech at the sudden contract. She had to catch her breath as the feeling of him inside of her was proving to be almost too much. Not wasting a minute, he moved against her, pushing hard inside of her. Occasionally, he leaned forward, pressing more deeply inside of her, meeting her lips for a deep kiss. His one hand gripped her waist, holding her in place as he pounded inside of her. His other moved up her chest, resting on her breast. He caught her nipple between his thumb and finger, gently rolling it, slightly squeezing. Closing her eyes, she ran her hand through her hair, her other hand holding onto his, urging him to move deeper and faster.

"Henry" she breathed out his name, the pleasure almost unbearable. "Baby, please" she mumbled, pushing her body closer to his.

"I'm going to come" he muttered, his eyes closing, his movements becoming frantic. Moving her one leg, he positioned himself between them. Pressing his hands on both sides of her body, he pushed himself hard into her, pinning her under him. The change of position was too much for the both of them and they came together, screaming aloud. As their juices mixed together, he collapsed on top her, his sweat trickling down her chest. Moving her hand, she wrapped it around his chest. She moved her leg as well, her heel digging to his ass. Holding him in place, so close to her, she brought his lips to hers, desperately kissing him, wordlessly thanking him.

"You know" she said once they broke the kiss, "I think the main thing I'm going to miss if something ever happens to you, is the mind blowing orgasms you give me".

"Really? That's the main thing? The fact that you'll live off popcorn and ice cream doesn't bother you? Or that you'll actually have to rest against the pillows while watching TV?"

Taking a moment to think, they both began to laugh. "I'm going to miss everything about you Henry. So much that the pain will be unbearable, and I don't know if I can handle it. So keep that in mind the next time you decide to run into a burning building" she said, her features changing suddenly, her eyes clouding with worry.

"Hey" he whispered, moving a golden lock from her face, "I'm not going anywhere" he said, pressing his lips to her and gently kissing her.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, she sighed. "I have to go" she whispered, gently pushing him off of her.

Tucking her blouse back into her skirt, she smiled when she caught him looking at her. "Will you please go to sleep? You need to rest".

"I'm going to miss you next to me".

Smirking, she moved to him and pecked his lips. "If the day allows it, I'll stop by at lunch to check in on you".

"Then we can do this again?" he grinned.

Rolling her eyes, she chuckled. "You're crazy".

"But you still love me?" he smiled.

"Every fiber of you" she breathed on his lips.


End file.
